


Sinner

by starstruckgod



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Confession Of Sin, Confessions, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruckgod/pseuds/starstruckgod
Summary: Legs confesses a secret to a Reverend.
Relationships: Implied Legs/Louie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sinner

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short fic about Legs, one of my favorite characters. I wrote this as an experiment with shorter writing since some of my writings tend to get long.

"Lord, please forgive me." Max Legman started out, sitting down in the confession booth. The reverend in the booth next to him told him to continue. He deeply sighed. How could he tell? He felt his deed was too sinful. "I…" Max sat there for a minute. He hit his head on the wooden wall behind him. "I...i…" He couldn't let it out. How could he tell about his close relationship to someone he should not have loved to a random man? "Sir, are you alright?" Max couldn't answer. He couldn't get the sin out of his mouth. He breathed in again. "I...I'm in love." "That's not a sin, sir." He didn't want to finish the sentence. If he did, the reverend would say he was a sinner but God forgave him. But did he really? Was Max forgiven for his dirty sin? "With a man, Reverend." "It is ok. The Lord loves and accepts you. Go on, my boy. Love that man like you had never loved anyone before." Max felt his eyes swell for a minute. He wasn't a sinner. Just a man who loved a fellow man. "Thank you, Reverend."


End file.
